the cell of sleep
by itsabode sukiminosh
Summary: blood, sex, and doughboys read and review BOTH chapters
1. 5 years later

Just another 2 am.

On just another sleepless night Johnny had yet again continued his meaningless wondering threw the empty streets questioning himself as to why he has came back to this troublesome world. He knew only from his many sins why heaven had not accepted him to his final travel. But, why not hell?

After 5 years all sorts of questions like this had been boggling his mind as he walked without destination, the beard now growing on his face as his only recognition of the time's passing. Finally he decided to go back to the empty dirt pile around dawn where his house once stood and now is a future location for a Taco Smell restaurant. Stopping only once with another dozen of black roses and an apology letter written in blood on his lost love Devi's door step.

Sitting on a pile of cement blocks and waiting for nothing a blast of fire shook open the ground. A small demon emerging from its depths. "Hi Nny, my name is Andrew and the Devil-- I mean, "Senor Diablo" as he is calling himself now, wishes to present you with this gift as compensation for all the trouble you have gone threw. So shut up!." and with another fire blast Andrew disappeared leaving a black box tied with blood red ribbon. Johnny opened it to find the coat he had gotten while he was in hell. A note inclosed read "Here you got your fucking coat back now move on with your stupid human life and quit acting like such a fucking baby." Johnny courteously put on the coat and gathered a bag of his few possessions to move on to a new residence.

As he walked in search of his new home in the early morning sun, he finally began to learn to shut out the people's filthy mouth words which he felt had caused his downfall. Even though they deserved it killing was temporarily no longer an option for the pain he felt inside of him. A mixture of regret for how he couldn't change what he did to Devi and the pain in the rest of his body from the fact that he had never slept since he got back from hell. But, when he couldn't stand the pain any longer and he felt he was going to lose it. His head was spinning recapping all of the insults given to him and the screaming made from all of his victims. He ran screaming holding his head, "OUT! OUT!", he cried. On lookers yelling more and more insults adding on and on to his pain.

When he suddenly crashed into someone. As they fell to the ground. A small amount of blood trickled from Johnny's eyebrow. Forcing to get up, in agony, he looked down astonished at the person he had run into. It was Devi. "Holy crap!", he said looking down at her unconscious body. He didn't know what to do, "what can I do, should I run, I should run.", he said to himself. And he started to run before he was stopped by the sound of her moaning as she was starting to come out of it. Stuck between escaping and helping her. His heart finally won. He used all of the strength he had left picked her up and carried her home.

Kicking her door in he brought her to her couch resting her head on a throw pillow stroking her soft skin and running his fingers threw her silky black hair. "Oh Devi, what can I do? I am utterly hopeless without you and how can I possibly earn you back now.", he said to her as she slumbered, heaving a sigh of lost hopes.

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck are you doing here? What have you done to Devi."a voice said from the door. Johnny turned around to see Devi's roommate Tenna standing in the doorway with a bag of groceries.

"SWISH","AHH!","TENNA!","TWANG", "CRASH","squeak" It all happened in a flash Johnny hadn't thought what he did threw. He had just killed Tenna. Devi had awoken to the sound of Tenna's final scream. Uttering her name as the knife pinned her to the door threw her neck. The groceries lay scattered and broken on the floor along with a blood covered spooky squeak doll. "Holy shit what the fuck is going on who are you, you fucking bearded shit? You killed my best friend!" Devi yelled getting up to run. "It has been a long time since you have seen me face to face hasn't it my love?", Johnny said lightly. "Oh, my god Nny? Stay the fuck away from me! keep away!"she screamed running toward her room and slamming her door behind her. "You know I can't leave you Devi. Do you know how long I have been regretting that day? Carrying that regret with me for all these years as it cancers into pain so unbearable?", Johnny said to her threw the door.

"Just waiting to let it OUT!", he said as he kicked her bedroom door open. "I said stay away from me Nny!.", Devi screamed opening the window. Johnny entered her room looking around at her many paintings and noticing that he was her inspiration for many of them. "Now where do you think you are going?" he said to her as she put a leg out of the window. Johnny then took another knife from his coat pocket and thrust it into Devi's ankle before she could escape making her scream in agony. What Johnny had been resisting for 5 years had finally broken free. He grabbed Devi from the window and thrown her onto her bed. "Now I'll be right back with a band-aid. . . . . . . . . . . or two for that ankle uh. . . . keep pressure on it I'll be back soon." Johnny said as he blocked up her window with her book case. He left the room with a short wave leaving her to bled as she cried with pain and fear.

Johnny returned later that night cleaning up the remains of Tenna and entering back into Devi's bedroom. Devi still laying on her bed passed out from her blood loss. Johnny quickly dressed her wound and set up the things he had gotten while he was out.

Devi awoke the next day thinking yesterday was all a dream opening her eyes to find it wasn't. Johnny sat there on the foot of her bed studying her every movement. "Good your awake I'll go make breakfast.", Johnny said cheerfully as he left the room. Devi tried to get up but realized that she had been tied down. Johnny had also apparently set up for something he was planning later. There were many objects covered by a white sheet lain on her dresser. Johnny came back in later with a tray of food he had prepared. "Now I know you may never forgive me for trying to kill you and all that but I want to try and finish where we left off before all that happened. I know its not my thing but the way you make me feel I must go threw with it to release my pain." he said setting the tray at her side and helping himself to a bit of toast.

"Nny what the fuck are you planning! How can you think after all that you put me threw I can ever continue from that! You killed my friend, you stab me in the leg, you tie me up and now you want things to be all normal! Sweet Jesus what is going threw your head you dumb fuck!.", Devi screamed. Johnny looked at her as if she hadn't said a word. "Ok you enjoy your breakfast while I finish working. I'll be back soon.", he said as he walked out coming back in with a big sheet of thick plastic covering Devi's window and drilling it into the wall. "I've been contemplating for awhile and I figure the best way for us to start over is by going threw everything allover again. Only this time I want to go all the way in a relationship. But, under the circumstances I figure we'll skip the dating part and move right on to the married life." he said insanely. "What the hell is wrong with you? Untie me now and let me go I don't want any part of your ideas. And what the fuck are you are you doing to my window!",she said to him.

"Well I didn't really think this threw and there is no time now. But, I decided to keep you out of harms way by putting you in a cell in your apartment. I fixed it to a point where you have full use of your bathroom and this room for your privacy I'll supply everything you'll ever need. And we'll live happily ever after until one of us dies. Won't that be fun?", he said with a big smile. Devi just stared at him scowling at the thought of his plan "You must be having a break down or something get out now and leave me alone to die with what little peace I have left." "You are obviously tired and in need of that evil sleep thing again so I'll just give you a little something to help you out.", he said to her as he got up to get a syringe from under the sheet on the dresser. "This is called a sedative I've never actually used these before but it should be easy to figure out.", Johnny exclaimed as he sanitized a spot on her skin and injected the sensitive into her neck.

After she fell asleep Johnny removed everything in her rooms that she could use to escape with or use to bludgeon him unconscious and seeing Tenna no longer needed it he cleared everything of hers out and moved into her room. By the time Devi awoke Johnny had already untied her and finished her inclosure. It was hours later when she limped out of her room to bang on the plexiglass door, gave Johnny the finger, and go back to her room in without another sign of acknowledgment.

Johnny couldn't stand it anymore watching her pace back and forth day after day. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted the both of them to live together without murder, torture, or pain between them. Just him and her together enjoying the comfort of being in each others arms. What was he to do he couldn't think. His body started to shake with discomfort how could he get her back without invoking her wrath. How? How?

He blacked out.

Sleep finally overcame him yet his body still functioned trying to fight the sleep off. Til finally he was no longer in control. What things he had done he'll never know exactly. But on his awakening complete horror stood before him and would be trapped in his mind for years and years. He was in Devi's room, lying in her bed with her both of their clothes lying scattered on the floor. "Oh no! What the fuck have I done?", he screamed rising in the nude from the bed. What had he done? The very thing he couldn't do to anyone especially her of all people. "How did I do this?", he asked himself. Thinking of all the possibilities he could have done without realization. Walking in as she screamed trying to defend herself, tearing off her clothes as he thrust his throbbing------- "No! No! that's not me that would never be me! I could never do that to her or anybody, NEVER!", he yelled forcefully putting his clothes back on.

He ran from her room banging the door closed and slamming his back on the plexiglass entry locking it behind him. "Did I really do it?",he asked himself. He knew he had been out for a long time seeing the flies that took over his last meal. Then he looked up in utter shock. Written on the ceiling in black paint was 3 single words:

we did it.


	2. doughboys!

Chapter 2

He stared at the words on the ceiling hoping they would go away and it would all have been a common nightmare caused by the evil sleep. They remained. "How can she ever be mine in care and devotion now?", he said to himself, "Sure I wanted her to . . . when the time was right but never like that.". He sat there on the floor against the plexiglass entry for hours silently crying at every detail he thought he might have done. Around 8 o'clock the ruminations began to make him sick.

He had to get out, being in that very domicile made him feel sick. He grabbed his coat and ran to the door. Leaping over the balcony and falling to the ground landing on his feet and left hand like a ninja (he thought he didn't deserve stairs). He managed to force himself to the park where he rested on a swing hovering lightly as his shoes scraped the loose dirt and pebbles beneath. After a few hours he had come to a decision. He accepted he had done it. He felt that if one day she said anything she could remember of what happened he would show his complete honesty and win her back slowly but surely.

When he got back in he dead bolted the door and went into his bathroom running a cold bath hoping to wash off the stench of failure. Slipping into the icy waters, not even realizing he forgot to take his clothes off, he dangled his feet out the sides of the tub and closed his eyes as he sank into the chilling waters without a single breath. As he tried to force himself to stay down, his body struggling for air, he thought of Devi. Coming out of her room banging on the glass for assistance for days and days until giving up and slipping out of consciousness and finally expiring as he to wrinkled and molded in his watery grave just 3 feet away unable to attend to her cries.

In his few moments left he opened his eyes beneath the water looking up at the mural of the night sky Devi had painted on the bathroom ceiling trying to have a peaceful vision before he dies. Then something caught the corner of his eye, a tall black figure, standing above him. He arose from the water in surprise as Devi stood before him. Seconds passed as he took in the air that his body had been starving for the vengeful look on her face growing more and more full of malice. " You son of a bitch!",she yelled leaping into the water and holding him under, "Do you have any fucking idea how long you left me in there." she lifted him up for an answer. He just looked at her in shock stuttering as he tried to answer her. "I– I– I'm s-s-sorry" he said still taking in the air. "Oh, you're sorry are you, you skinny white piece of shit. You know you are just like every other guy you know that!" she told him dipping his head forcefully in the water every 5th word. "You come in my room 2 week ago. Saying how much I meant to you and how much you wanted to start over. I forgave you, I still can't believe I did that. You made a video in the kitchen that you wouldn't let me see saying it was for 'Your internal self' or something like that. Then last night we make passionate love in ways I never knew possible and you leave, just like any other guy."

She finished, pushing him back in and going back into her room to change out of her wet clothes. Johnny sitting in the tub stunned at what he heard snapped back into reality and walked dripping into the kitchen looking for the tape that he may have made. Some time later he found it, duck taped underneath the microwave, the words 'watch alone Johnny written in the same writing as on the ceiling. He locked the plexiglass door of Devi's cell right before she was about to come out. Waving a 'stay here' at her still grumpy face. He walked into the living room and put in the tape. A few moments of static passed before he saw himself sitting on the kitchen counter. Just sitting there on the counter staring at the camera threw the t.v. as if staring right into his eyes sitting on the couch. "Hello Johnny C.",said himself with a cruel smirk and little wave.

"We know you haven't followed "our" instructions correctly in the alone thing did you?" Their was an awkward silence while the t.v. him glared at him still more focused as if the t.v. him was right in front of him the whole conversation. "Oh well there is still time and we have prepared for this. Directly under the spot where you are sitting now you will find some tape and a sheet put it over the door where Devi is staring out at. NOW! Time is a treasure.

Johnny quickly grabbed the sheet and tape and covered the plexiglass were Devi sat on the floor with a sour look on her face and rushing back to the couch to see himself watching himself still as if anticipating every step. "Good now we can continue with no witnesses.", he said. Suddenly t.v. Johnny twitched and his shoulders and neck cracked at an odd angle then cracked back to its original form. "Almost time!", said t.v. Johnny as his eyes changed colors. "I'll finish quick, we have come back Johnny. We made a little deal with Senor Diablo. To give us bodies threw you in exchange for the soul of Donald Trump and while we wait for our bodies to be created we have taken over yours to set your life the way we want. So just so you know you have a membership to 24hr fitness, a subscription to mad magazine, your own motorcycle, and if you buy one more brain frezzy you get one free. Neat huh?", said t.v. Johnny with a menacing smirk.

(To the readers: I made an alternate ending for this in case the following ending sucked hairy monkey ass so you'll get your piece of shit happy twisted ending with more gore ok ?)

After an awkward silence real Johnny said,"Wait a minute. . . .Psycho dough boys!" "Yes Johnny it is us Mr. Eff and Mr. Fuck.", said the dough boys from inside t.v. Johnny."We bet you are wondering how you can respond to us. . . .well we anticipated every word you will say so we recorded the answers in a timed situation so it would seem we are having a civilized conversation, pretty creepy huh?" T.v. Johnny's head and shoulders cracked once again more severely.

"Ok Johnny I'm afraid we are going to have to cut the explanation short we have to make the transfer now or you'll explode and we'll go back to the void of boring fucked up nothingness we came from.

(To the readers: ok I'm bored with writing so I'll sum the endings up I'll finish eventuall but until then deal with this. In this ending the Dough boys Mr. Eff and Mr. Fuck were transferred into Devi by making Johnny have sex with her but they could only do it one at a time so after Mr. Eff was transferred Mr. Fuck wrote:

"We did it!" on the ceiling as an symbol of accomplishment then went back to transfer himself in. Devi ended up giving birth to the Dough boys in their new human form which she called them Loki and Lucius. Johnny tried to kill them but Devi called the cops on him and he went to a mental institution.

The Dough boys grew up and killed Donald Trump sending his soul to hell fulfilling the deal. Devi found the tape in an old box labeled: Nny's things. And the Dough boys killed her because she now knew too much. The End

Version 2: T.v. Johnny came out of the t.v. and tried to kill real Johnny who split him in half and the halfs became large dough boys. There was a struggle Johnny won, let Devi out, and explained what happened. She forgave him and they celebrated by having hot sweaty congratulatory sex and lived happily ever after. The End.)


End file.
